


Patterns

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fun, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley finds the mix of patterns of Colin's clothes a bit more than just disturbing. Colin has his own reasons to wear them just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/gifts).



> Sorry, not betaed.
> 
> Just a little silly piece inspired by a funny chat with [RocknVaughn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn). Since it's all your fault, this is for you *grins*
> 
> And especially since this is RPF....yes, it is FICTION. Never happened, only in my mind.

Bradley stopped for a moment and just stared. “Are you serious?”

Colin ran a hand through Bradley’s soft blond hair. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Looking up from where he kneeled in front of Colin, Bradley shook his head. “Plaid. Weren’t you over plaid in summer?”

“You plucked if off of me. Just like the striped t-shirt.” A little smirk tugged at the corners of Colin’s mouth. 

“Only to find plaid undies. _PLAID_ undies. Where on earth do you find those things?”

Colin chuckled. “Guess, you’ll have to pull them off of me if they’re so offending.”

“You’re a walking pattern disaster, Morgan!”

With one powerful motion, Bradley had pulled the jeans and the plaid boxer briefs down, only to groan in frustration when he saw the polka dot socks Colin was wearing. 

“Hopeless,” he murmured as he got up and pushed Colin back onto the bed. 

 

Hours later, as they lay panting in the dark, Colin hid a smirk against Bradley’s chest, already scheming the next horrible combination of patterns that Bradley would waste no time upon ripping off of him.


End file.
